Proposta Indecente
by Daanybc
Summary: O motivo que me levara a fazer aquela proposta, eu ainda não havia descoberto, pois sabia que o caminho escolhido por mim certamente me levaria a um beco sem saída. Contudo, eu já não me importava assim que me vi inteiramente fascinado por aqueles olhos castanhos, aquele corpo que esbanjava ousadia e ao mesmo tempo uma ingenuidade fora do comum, como meu céu e inferno particular.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo.**

_Quando se é criança as pessoas tendem a se fascinar de forma incrível pelas coisas novas ou desconhecidas, principalmente se estas em questão não forem facilmente acessíveis por algum motivo a você. O tempo passa de forma peculiar o obrigando a crescer, amadurecer, ter novas responsabilidades, e então você percebe que tem mais controle sobre o que está a sua volta, tem mais acesso a suas aspirações e ainda assim encontra algo que se faz inalcançável a seus olhos, sua vida.. __O motivo que me levara a fazer aquela proposta, eu ainda não havia descoberto, pois sabia que o caminho escolhido por mim certamente me levaria a um beco sem saída. Contudo, eu já não me importava, assim que me vi inteiramente fascinado por aqueles olhos castanhos, aquele corpo que esbanjava ousadia e ao mesmo tempo uma ingenuidade fora do comum, como meu céu e inferno particular. E por mais que a tivesse pra mim, ela ainda continuava a ser como uma verdadeira jóia rara... preciosa, única, porém totalmente inalcançável._

**Capítulo 1**

O som alto da boate mais badalada de Los Angeles soava por entre as ruas como um convite tentador, e irrecusável aos jovens amadores, e turistas do local. As pessoas requebravam, e se esfregavam ao som de Britney Spears, completamente enlouquecidos pela batida contagiante, e o rebolado erótico e insinuante por entre a pista de dança. Todos muito bem arrumados e provocantes, diga-se de passagem, já que a boate era frequentada apenas por socialites da região.

_Contudo_, ainda havia uma garota que se destacava entre eles.

O vestido negro preso ao pescoço, deixando as costas inteiramente de fora, e o rebolado insinuante, e sensual atraia olhares de todos para si. Desde os mais invejosos, até os mais luxuriosos.

Os olhos bem desenhados, destacados pelo delineador, revelava um par de jóias de um castanho achocolatado intenso e reluzente. O sorriso malicioso, e o corpo de dar inveja a qualquer mulher, que balançava conforme o ritmo da música, bastava para deixar os garotos a seus pés. Ela era do tipo de garota que sabia como provocar, como ser desejada, e ainda assim continuava com o seu joguinho de seduzir.

Rebolava até o chão, mexendo os quadris exageradamente, fazendo com que o vestido curto subisse ainda mais por suas pernas torneadas, e artificialmente bronzeadas. Mas eles apenas a olhavam. Não se iludiam com uma maior aproximação. Não eram nem loucos de mexerem com a filha do empresário mais bem sucedido, e respeitado por toda Los Angeles. Edward Cullen havia deixado bem claro, aliás claro o suficiente, que acabaria com a vida de qualquer brutamontes que tentasse se aproveitar de seu "precioso diamante".

– Vem Claire, dança comigo! – Chamou manhosa, recebendo um muxoxo da amiga.

Claire Young, também era uma jovem extremamente bonita, discreta e divertida. Possuía belos atributos físicos, assim como a amiga, porém não fazia questão de expô-los para quem quisesse ver, por mais que Renesmee Cullen tivesse lhe implorado para vestir um modelito Tommy Hilfiger, extremamente descolado.A garota negou, alegando que preferia ir com suas próprias roupas. Recebera a devida educação, tendo a consciência de que usar roupas caras das pessoas era uma grande enrascada. Uma enrascada ainda maior se estas fossem pertecentes à sua melhor amiga, que apenas possuía modelitos de marca, e absolutamente caros.

Claire poderia possuir atributos físicos semelhantes à amiga, mas a situação financeira não chegava nem mesmo perto de ser a mesma. Filha da empregada, e do jardineiro da mansão Cullen, conheceu então a sua fiel e inseparável amiga, que agora a colocava entre as mais badaladas festas de Los Angeles.

Tinha que confessar que ser amiga de Renesmee Cullen tinha suas vantagens...

Na verdade, vantagens e desvantagens, já que Nessie era do tipo destrambelhada, louca por uma encrenca, e completamente determinada. Claire não era assim, mas a venerava, e a adorava de tal forma que seguia seus passos.

– Não rola Ness, preciso esperar o Quil chegar. – Comentou vendo Nessie bufar, e balançar a cabeça em negativa.

– Deixa disso Claire, seu namoradinho ainda vai demorar pra chegar. Lembra? Ele mora onde Judas perdeu as botas...

– Ei, a minha vó também mora lá. – Protestou com falsa indignação.

– Oh sim, e lembre-me de agradecê-la por isso! Caso contrário minha querida amiga, linda, solteira e completamente desimpedida ainda estaria aqui ao meu lado curtindo essa boate. – Completou com o seu melhor tom irônico, fazendo com que a amiga gargalhasse da sua crise de ciúmes.

Nessie era linda, rica, destrambelhada, mas a invejava de qualquer maneira. Nunca sequer chegara a amar um garoto, ou a arranjar um namorado. Os rolinhos eram passageiros ou de uma única noite, o suficiente para que satisfazesse suas vontades carnais.

Por isso esperava que Claire continuasse seguindo seus passos, solteira, livre e completamente desempedida. Um fator extremamente favorável para as "pegações" de final de semana. Entretanto,tudo mudou quando a mesma foi curtir as férias na casa da vó, na pequena reserva indigina em La Push. Lá conheceu Quil Ateara. Um garoto bonito, responsável e divertido... Divertido, porém discreto como ela, e Claire definitivamente gostava disso.

– Pare de drama, você sabe que eu te amo, não é? – Gritou indo até a amiga, e a suspendeu em seus braços. – Garanto que irá gostar de Quil!

– Não irei não! – Respondeu fingindo estar emburrada, mas logo cedeu as vontades da amiga, e a abraçou mais forte. – Tá, tudo bem! Você ganhou ok? Mas por enquanto...

– Como assim por enquanto? – Claire perguntou curiosa, afastando-se para olhá-la.

– Ora, porque eu preciso aprová-lo antes de tudo, é claro! – Exclamou rolando os olhos.

Claire sorriu, e a abraçou novamente.

– Own obrigada, obrigada e obrigada! - Pulava empolgada levando Nessie consigo, enquanto a mesma encontrava-se inteiramente constrangida.

–Claire para com isso! Quer que pensem que temos distúrbios psicológicos?

– Não, não... É claro que não! – Aquietou-se no mesmo instante em que o celular começou a vibrar no decote de seu vestido, anunciando uma nova mensagem.

Pegou o celular com euforia, e permitiu-se sorrir abertamente com o que havia acabado de ler.

–O que foi? – Nessie perguntou, desinteressada.

– Eles estão aqui! Acabaram de chegar. – Os olhos da amiga brilhavam tanto que chegava a refletir nitidamente a expressão nada contente de Renesmee, totalmente o inverso de Claire, que praticamente quicava no chão de tanta alegria.

– Omg, me interne o dia em que eu estiver assim, ok? – Debochou rapidamente, tentando omitir a qualquer custo a curiosidade insana que se apossava de seu corpo.

Claire ignorou por completo o comentário da amiga, se concentrando em todos os cantos da boate.

Não demorou muito para avistarem três garotos morenos, altos e musculosos passarem pela porta de entrada. "Eram estilosos" Renesmee pensava enquanto os observava caminhar em sua direção.

Conforme a proximidade aumentava, seus olhos atentos tinham o privilégio de os estudar minuciosamente. Eram bonitos. Aliás, _Irresistivelmente bonitos_. Acrescentou mentalmente com um sorriso travesso se formando por seus lábios. Claire ergueu os braços, os mexendo freneticamente até que os garotos a avistasse. O primeiro, certamente seu namorado, sorriu abertamente, e acenou de volta. Seguiu até ambas com todos os olhares femininos voltados para si, e seus companheiros. Mas é claro que sim, não haveria outra forma de serem recebidos... Não quando deixavam Mark Adams, e Filip Carter no chinelo!

Nessie, como todas as outras, permaneceu estatelada no lugar com os lábios entre- abertos de espanto. Como se não bastasse a altura, a cor morena e os músculos definidos, ainda aparentavam ser bem mais velhos. E Nessie _definitivamente_ gostava disso.

– Oh God, Claire sua vadia! Como não me apresentou eles antes? – Sussurrou estreitando seu olhos para que conseguisse agora observar o rosto de ambos.

– Talvez pelo fato deles morarem onde Judas perdeu as botas? – Ironizou, sorrindo de canto para a garota. – Sei que olhar não tira pedaço, mas olha para os dois últimos, ok?

Nessie gargalhou com o comentário da amiga_."Como se fosse necessário pedir". _Era óbvio que Quil não estava em seus planos. Sua atenção estava totalmente voltada para o último que vestia uma calça escura, marcando as coxas grossas, e uma camisa branca colada que constratava insanamente com a cor castanha avermelhada de sua pele. O cabelo era desalinhado e escuro, o sorriso ligeiro em sua face era o suficiente para que suas pernas fraquejassem, por mais que este fosse lançado para outras vadiazinhas da pista de dança.

Assim que estavam em uma distância considerável, para enfim conseguir analisá-los, Nessie pôde reparar em cada ângulo, desde os pés até o ultimo fio de cabelo, nos mínimos detalhes. Sem dúvida alguma o último garoto poderia ser denominado como a perfeição em pessoa. Céus, ele era maravilhoso!

– Está aprovadíssimo! – Comentou, olhando fixamente para o mesmo.

Claire abafou a risada, e cutucou-a disfarçadamente trazendo-a de volta para a realidade. Entretanto ela se conteve. Havia aprendido perfeitamente com sua tia Rosalie que nenhuma garota deveria mostrar interesse antes que o alvo em questão o fizesse.

– QUIL! – Claire gritou correndo na direção do garoto, e pulou em seu colo numa cena que com toda certeza, era no mínimo inapropriada para os que se encontravam ao redor. Agarrou-lhe o rosto em seguida, e lhe tascou um beijo caloroso.

Nessie sorriu de forma que o sorriso chegasse a lhe machucar as bochechas. Estava feliz pela amiga, mas esse não era o motivo para aquele sorriso magnifico, e satisfeito. O motivo estava logo atrás.

– Vem Quil, deixa eu te apresentar a Nessie! – Disse, puxando o garoto sem a mínima cautela até Renesmee, que ainda sorria contente pelo seu mais novo e futuro _peguete_.

– Nessie esse é o Quil, meu namorado... E Quil, essa é a Nessie, minha melhor amiga! – Apresentou sorridente, fazendo com que Nessie finalmente acordasse de seu transe, e estendesse a mão até o garoto.

– Olá Quil, muito prazer em conhecer você! – Sorriu simpática, recebendo um sorriso amistoso de volta, e um aperto de mão. – Está cuidando bem da minha amiga?

– É um prazer conhecê-la também. E sim, estou cuidando perfeitamente bem da sua amiga!

Nessie sorriu, e então desviou seu olhar até as duas figuras paradas logo atrás de Quil.

– Ah, e antes que me esqueça... Esses são meus amigos de La Push. – Comentou.

– Jared. – O de verde se pronunciou estendendo a mão até ela, que mal conseguia tirar os olhos do outro rapaz. Ele também a olhava, não sabia dizer se era interesse, mas bem que notou quando os olhos do garoto passearam por todo seu corpo.

– Muito prazer! – Retribuiu o aperto de mão, apressando-se a chegar no último garoto.

– Jacob. – Disse com um pequeno sorriso no rosto apertando sua mão, e tratando de desviar o olhar rapidamente.

Nessie quase não pode conter o desapontamento quando viu tamanha desfeita, considerando aquilo como mau sinal. Cogitou ser apenas charminho do rapaz, como alguns costumavam fazer antes de chegar nela, mas viu que não se tratava disso assim que o garoto continuou a ignorá-la na festa.

"Mas o que há de errado com ele?" pensava irritada, tratando de dançar ainda mais desinibida na frente do garoto, enquanto ele apenas continuava a conversar animadamente com o amigo, e mal notava sua presença ali.

Respirou fundo, ajeitou seu vestido e foi até a amiga, que se encontrava no canto isolado da pista se atracando com o namorado. Contudo, Nessie não perdeu a classe. Passou pelo garoto de cabeça erguida, e praticamente desfilou até a amiga, murmurando "desculpas" à Quil, e tratando de puxá-la pelo braço longe dali.

– Quem é o garoto de branco? – Apontou, vendo que o garoto _ainda_ não a olhava.

– Oh sim, é o Jake! Lindo, não? – Perguntou com um sorrisinho travesso no rosto. – Mas pode ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva, amiga. Ele se casa semana que vem!

– Sério?

– É, vieram na verdade para a sua despedida de solteiro, e Quil para me ver, lógico! Os outros virão amanhã...

– Oh, que interessante. – Nessie comentou com um sorrisinho diabólico no rosto, o mesmo de quando tinha ideias mirabolantes e que fazia Claire arrepiar-se inteira. - Se ele quer uma despedida de solteiro, então iremos lhe dar uma digna de Las Vegas! – acrescentou com uma piscadela à amiga.

_x_

N/A: E aí galera.. Não sei se já tinha postado essa fic no site,mas vou repostá-la de qualquer forma, já que não tenho mais a senha da minha antiga conta. Em primeiro lugar, sei que a minha Nessie e meio louquinha e mimada. Ela melhora com o decorrer da história,isso eu prometo a vocês! haha

Espero que leiam e que comentem,é muito importante pra mim saber a opinião de vocês com relação a fic. Críticas construtivas e sugestões são muito bem vindas.


	2. Chapter 2

Em poucos minutos Nessie já sabia praticamente tudo sobre o tal rapaz chamado Jacob Black. Sabia que havia se formado em engenharia, e que por tamanha esperteza conseguira um bom emprego em uma grande empresa. Um ótimo partido se ela quisesse atracar-se com alguém, mas como não era o caso, serviria para a diversão da noite.

Não que gostasse de homens que estavam prestes a se casar, apenas desejava proporcionar a ele a melhor despedida de solteiro de todas, por mais que continuasse a ignorá-la por completo. O via como um desafio, o melhor desafio que venceria em toda sua vida festeira.

Sorriu confiante, e voltou até a pista de dança, mais uma vez atraindo os olhares do público masculino. Retirou as Jimmy Choo´s preta do pés, e subiu em cima da mesa, recebendo assobios e elogios um tanto quando indecentes. Contudo, pouco se importava com o que achavam, e com o que deixavam de achar sobre si. Queria curtir a noite, e nada mais. Exceto sobre a parte de seduzir Jacob Black, claro.

Dançava agora sobre o som de Lady Gaga, Beautiful Dirty Rich. Descia até o chão de forma lenta, levando os jovens à loucura. Até mesmo Jacob Black e Jared, que conversavam animadamente, pararam para olhá-la, estupefatos. Claire e Quil continuavam a se atracar na parede, caso contrário a atitude da amiga não impressionaria nada a ela, que já havia se acostumado com sua mania sempre querer "roubar a cena".

Seus quadris balançavam sensualmente de um lado para o outro. Os braços magros, e de pele luminosa passeavam sedutoramente pelo corpo. Queria que a atenção, e os aplausos fossem voltados todos apenas para ela. E que principalmente ele, enfim, se rendesse aos seus encantos.

A garota tinha em sua mente a plena certeza de que com aquele showzinho nenhum pouco particular, Jacob decidiria aproveitar a despedida de solteiro com classe. Afinal, não era sempre que ela dava bola para um cara. Ele deveria se considerar de sorte.

Olhando de canto, avistou seu alvo. Motivada pelos olhares desejosos de Jared, mas mais ainda pelos olhos pretos de Jacob fixados no seu corpo, ela riu prazerosamente jogando as mãos para cima, e rebolando até o chão graciosamente. Estava radiante com a atenção de todos em torno de si, mas isso até se virar novamente para a figura do moreno.

Jacob havia voltado a conversar animadamente com Jared; este que intercalava olhares entre seu amigo, e Renesmee.

Furiosa com ele, e mais ainda consigo mesma por não obter sucesso com seu showzinho, pegou uma taça de Martine que um garçom carregava em cima de uma bandeja. Entornou o líquido todo de uma vez, sentindo sua garganta queimar e secar levemente.

Continuou dançando, porém não com a mesma empolgação de antes. Outro garçom passou por ela, a induzindo pegar outra traça. Dessa vez nem sequer olhou para a bebida, apenas engolia o conteúdo de uma só vez.

Aos poucos sua cabeça começava a girar, e já se sentia mais alegre, e confiante. Renesmee nunca havia feito um porre de chegar em casa escoltada pela melhor amiga, ou vomitado após beber horrores. Ela sabia que não precisava daquilo. Beber demasiado, até entortar o caneco, era para garotas desesperadas que não conseguiam nada com nada. E ela SEMPRE conseguia o que queria.

Fechou os olhos, e deixou novamente seu corpo ser embalado pela música. Sentia suas veias queimarem conforme consumia bebidas, e uma forma de êxtase tomar conta de si. Sorriu ao sentir uma mão deslizar pelo seu tornozelo. A imagem de Jacob preso a ela numa dança eletrizante lhe "acordou". Olhou para baixo e viu seu tornozelo ser segurado por um cara magrelo, de olhos castanhos e cabelos mal arrumados. Um prato nenhum pouco atrativo - ela pensou. Após lhe lançar um olhar assassino, finalmente o cara largou seu tornozelo, e vazou dali.

Não estava se importando se seria tachada de "vadia", muito menos de "arruinadora de lares". Afinal, ela adorava uma encrenca!

No canto da boate Filip Carter, seu até então quebra galho das noites, a observava. Sabia que Renesmee era garota das atenções. E de preferência que todas fossem voltadas para ela.

Terminou com o copinho de tequila, o depositando rudemente contra o bancada da boate, e andou em sua direção decidido a acabar com aquele escarcel todo. Estava enciumado pela atitude da garota. Sabia que entre eles não existia nenhum tipo de relação séria, por parte de Renesmee obviamente, já que ele mal podia esconder que caia de amores por ela.

Nessie, por sua vez, cada vez menos dançava. Ficava apenas de canto de olho observando os dois garotos. Jacob e Jared. Mas precisamente Jacob, que continuava a ignorá-la por completo. Bufou diante a notória desfeita. Estava interiormente irritada com toda aquela situação. Pela primeira vez era rejeitada por um garoto.

Mas ela conseguiria, ou assim pensava. Aprendera com o pai a ser uma menina determinada e decidida, e estava disposta a fazer de tudo para que mais uma batalha fosse ganha.

Viu Carter vir a seu encontro, contudo pouco se importou. Ela não precisava do seu quebra galho da noite, pelo menos não naquela noite.

Fez sinal para o Dj trocar de música. E ao som de Your Body – Christina Aguilera, reiniciou outra dança. Batia os quadris de um lado para o outro, enquanto cantava, e passava as mãos pelo pescoço, cintura e coxas descobertas. A dança havia se tornado extremamente sensual, provocante.

Carter apertou o passo ao ver que mais, e mais homens chegavam ao seu redor, lhe oferecendo bebidas, e tentando de maneiras vulgares passarem as mãos em seu corpo. Ele sentia o sangue queimar, e o maxilar trincar rapidamente. Abrindo caminho bruscamente por entre o mar de homens, que havia se tornado aquilo, conseguiu chegar à borda da mesa onde Nessie fazia sua ceninha.

Aproveitando que a garota descia até embaixo, lhe agarrou o pulso fortemente.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntou irritada, tentando a qualquer custo se desvencilhar de seu aperto.

– Eu é que te pergunto isso! Perdeu o juízo garota?

– Carter me solta! – Pediu vendo que os homens já começavam a vaiar, e que seu planinho de conquistar Jacob iria por água abaixo.

– Não antes de te tirar dessa mesa...

Renesmee tentou se livrar novamente de seu aperto de ferro, porém Filip parecia imensamente irritado, e extremamente decidido a tirá-la dali. Tentou mais uma vez puxar seu pulso para junto de seu corpo, mas foi uma tentativa em vão. Filip não a deixava nem mesmo se levantar.

Olhou rapidamente na direção em que Claire se encontrava com o namorado, se deparando com os olhos negros de Jacob vidrados em sua figura. Jared a olhava com um misto de confusão e divertimento, enquanto Jacob continha a testa enrugada, e os braços cruzados de forma ameaçadora, fazendo com que a camiseta grudasse totalmente nos músculos definidos de seu braço.

Ele era um desperdício, não merecia ficar sozinho numa noite tão importante como aquela. E muito menos ela merecia ficar sem um Deus grego daqueles.

Perante a esse pensamento, sorriu internamente.

– CARTER! Quem é você pra me dizer o que fazer ou não? – Ela tentou puxar seu pulso novamente enquanto alterava a voz.

– EU? Eu sou...

– UM IDIOTA! É isso que você é... AGORA ME SOLTA! – Suas forças já estavam ficando esgotadas de tanto puxar seu braço. Não aguentava mais ficar agachada, e a música juntamente com a bebida estavam lhe tonteando.

Filip fervia de raiva, as juntas de seus dedos estavam vermelhas de tanto apertar o pulso da garota. Assim como seus pensamentos lhe denunciavam a rejeição que recém recebera. Ele não iria deixar assim. Subiu em cima da mesa agarrando dessa vez a cintura dela, e tentando lhe beijar forçadamente.

– Veremos quem é o idiota aqui!

– CARTER! ME SOLTA! VOCÊ ESTA ME MACHUCANDO! – O garoto tentava lhe beijar os lábios de toda maneira, e sem pudor algum apertava o corpo de Renesmee contra o seu. As mãos da garota empurravam seu rosto e peito a todo custo para trás, mas o rapaz parecia ser três vezes mais forte que ela, e não vendo saída apelou para os gritos.

– Meu Deus! – Claire gritou, alarmada. – O que está acontecendo?

– Parece que o namorado da sua amiga não gostou muito do showzinho que ela estava dando. – Jared comentou, rindo.

– Acha que devemos interferir? – Jacob perguntou com o semblante preocupado, afinal não era sempre que presenciava cenas como aquela.

–Não! Deixa pra ver até onde isso vai dar! – Jared respondeu animado, recebendo um olhar nada amistoso de Claire.

– CÉUS! Ele vai acabar machucando ela. – A garota gritou prestes a ir socorrer a amiga, mas Quil a impediu de imediato segurando seu pulso.

– Fica aqui, nós resolvemos isso! – Fez um sinal com a cabeça para Jacob, que assentiu prontamente.

Jacob não costumava se meter em brigas, era responsável e maduro. Procurava tomar sempre as decisões certas, coisa que o levou a obter sucesso profissional. Não podia negar que já fora um dos mais encrenqueiros e mulherengos de sua cidade, entretanto isso mudou assim que sua mãe morreu, e seu pai tornou-se dependente de uma cadeira de rodas.

Decidiu então a se tornar o homem da casa, a assumir as responsabilidades de seu pai e tomar conta de suas duas irmãs. Era inexperiente, imaturo e irresponsável, mas a vida lhe ensinou da pior maneira qual caminho a ser tomado.

Seguiu Quil até onde Renesmee se encontrava, analisando detalhadamente todos os cantos, e todas aquelas pessoas ao seu redor. Sentia-se completamente perdido naquele lugar. Não estava mais no embalo de festinhas, mas também não podia fazer uma desfeita a seus amigos. Foi ai que resolveu, mesmo que totalmente contra sua vontade, aceitar aquela ideia maluca de despedida de solteiro.

Alguns ainda se encontravam completamente encabulados com a notícia de seu casamento, afinal Jacob tinhas lá seus vinte cinco anos, era bonito e inteligente. Namorou Leah há um ano, e vendo o quanto eram parecidos não teve dúvidas de que ela era a garota de que queria a seu lado.

Leah também era responsável, esperta, porém bastante fechada. Assim como Jacob evitava festas, e era totalmente centrada em seu trabalho. E por mais que também discordasse com essa ideia maluca de despedida de solteiro, resolveu dar um crédito a ele. Até mesmo porque Seth, seu irmão mais novo, estaria em alerta para logo lhe passar qualquer informação útil.

As pessoas se afastavam conforme eles passavam, completamente intimidadas pelo tamanho dos três. Mais precisamente os garotos, já que as meninas pareciam bem satisfeitas em apreciarem o "conteúdo" de perto.

Jacob não parava de pensar o quanto aquela garota era louca. Primeiro o showzinho um tanto quanto obsceno, e depois aquele barraco todo. Não entedia o porquê de tal atitude perante a sua beleza estonteante. Ela não precisava daquilo.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – Quil perguntou, olhando ameaçadoramente para o garoto que segurava Renesmee fortemente pelos quadris.

– Isso não é do seu interesse! – Filip respondeu amargo, voltando sua atenção para Nessie.

Jacob respirou fundo, e puxou o garoto pelo colarinho para fora da mesa. Não estava com paciência para aturar idiotices.

No mesmo instante todos se afastaram, formando uma roda ao redor dos quatro.

– O que foi, ein? – Filip perguntou se soltando brutamente de suas mãos. – É melhor não se intrometer babaca...

– Ou o quê? – Jacob perguntou debochado, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

– Ou eu quebro sua cara!

– Olha só, eu não quero arranjar briga com um garoto da sua idade, então deixa a menina em paz, e ficamos quites. – Propôs recebendo um risada amarga como resposta.

– Nada disso! – Exclamou pegando Renesmee violentamente pelo braço, e a puxando para fora da mesa. - Ela vem comigo.

– AI FILIP! – Nessie reclamou, tentando se soltar de seu aperto. – ME SOLTA, SEU CRETINO!

– Já chega! – Jared resmungou indo até o garoto, e o acertando na boca.

Filip cambaleou para trás, e no instante seguinte já estava em cima de Jared tentando socá-lo a qualquer custo.

Renesmee caiu sentada no chão, enquanto assistia a cena indignada. Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Era apenas pra ser um showzinho em especial, e não aquela muvuca toda. Podia até mesmo ouvir seu pai lhe dando sermões, e aquela coisa toda de como devia se comportar perto das pessoas, já que sendo sua filha não podia ter uma má reputação!

Logo todos os seguranças do local estavam ao lado de ambos, separando a briga e os arrastando até o lado de fora da boate. Quil saiu em desperada para onde Claire estava, sendo imediatamente seguido por Jacob.

– A garota Quil. – Jacob informou. Vendo que ele dava de ombros, e não tendo outra alternativa, girou os tornozelos e adentrou novamente na multidão.

Nessie sentia as bochechas ferverem de raiva. Filip iria pagar muito caro pelo que havia feito. Abaixou a cabeça entre as pernas tentando amenizar o ódio que sentia por aquele indivíduo. Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, e imediatamente foi atingida por um cheiro deliciosamente tentador. Era amadeirado e rústico, diferente das fragrâncias importadas que conhecia.

Levantou a cabeça rapidamente assim que uma mão tocou de leve seu ombro. Estava decidida a xingar quem quer que fosse que estivesse a amolando naquele momento, porém desistiu assim que se deparou com dois pares de olhos negros a analisando curiosamente.

Era ele, e estava abaixado em sua frente tão incrivelmente perto que podia sentir a respiração quente roçar sobre sua face. Parecia impossível, mas ele era ainda mais lindo do que aparentava.

Jacob sentiu cada músculo de seu corpo paralisar, assim que aqueles olhos castanhos intensos fixaram os seus. Sem dúvidas os olhos mais lindos que já vira. A garota podia ser totalmente pirada, mas ainda assim não deixava de ser absurdamente linda. Chacoalhou a cabeça levemente. Ele não podia pensar nessas coisas, não agora que estava prestes a se casar.

– Você está bem? – perguntou preocupado.

Nessie piscou algumas vezes tentando entender o que dizia, e então assentiu.

– É melhor sairmos daqui! – Anunciou vendo que os seguranças voltavam para buscá-lo.

Jacob se levantou num pulo, e estendeu a sua a mão até ela, que aceitou de bom grado, sentindo rapidamente um turbilhão de correntes elétricas passarem por eles. Apenas por aquele simples toque.


	3. Chapter 3

– O que foi? – Jacob perguntou mal humorado perante os olhares sugestivos e maliciosos que Jared lhe lançava. Aliás, olhar que vinha o incomodando desde que saíra da boate, acompanhado pela amiga louquinha da Claire. - Se não parar de me olhar assim Jared, eu juro que não vou me importar de enfiar a mão na sua cara!

Jared gargalhou surpreendido com a reação do amigo. Há tempos não o via se comportar desta maneira, já que isso não combinava em nada com o cara "certinho e responsável" que havia se tornado agora. Entretanto, por outro lado estava se referindo a Jacob Black, o seu companheiro que desde sempre costumava acompanhá-lo em farras, rachas, encrencas... E o qual nem mesmo com sessões múltiplas de ioga conseguiria controlar aquele seu comportamento explosivo de antigamente.

– Calma ai Jake! – Pediu fazendo um esforço descomunal para não rir, enquanto erguia as mãos para o alto em sinal de rendição. – Eu apanho, e você fica irritado? Qual é, cara? – perguntou baixinho vendo o amigo balançar a cabeça indignado pelo seu cinismo, para logo o lançar um olhar de advertência.

– Sabe do que eu falo! – Exclamou ríspido. – E é melhor parar com isso, pois sabe que irei me casar com Leah em poucos dias!

O rapaz rolou os olhos, e passou o braço em torno do ombro do amigo, obrigando-o a olhar em uma direção específica.

– Olha pra ela! – Pediu aproveitando que Claire e Quil estavam distraídos com a bagagem para observar atentamente a garota ruiva sentada sobre o capô do rabbit, a qual olhava desinteressada e um tanto quanto entediada para as unhas das mãos. – E me diga se você já saiu com alguma garota parecida ao menos uma vez na vida!?

Jacob respirou fundo, e então desviou seus olhos em direção a garota que até então evitava olhar. Não sabia dizer um motivo pra isso, apenas que ela lhe transmitia sensações estranhas, e que ele sabia perfeitamente serem proibidas para um homem que estava prestes a se casar. Sensação que Leah jamais conseguira lhe proporcionar em um mês de namoro - senão na cama - enquanto a garota lhe despertava aquilo apenas com um simples olhar. Contudo, sabia que não se tratava de mero encantamento ou atração. Era bem mais complexo que isso.

Desejo.

Foi exatamente o que sentiu assim que seus olhos cravaram na silhueta esbelta, iluminada pela claridade exercida pelas ruas da badalada cidade. A jovem suspirou nitidamente desanimada, e com um breve movimento, cruzou as pernas, dando-o a visão privilegiada de suas coxas maravilhosamente torneadas e roliças. O vestido negro parecia contrastar insanamente com a cor avermelhada dos cabelos, e o decote um tanto quanto generoso nas costas, a deixava praticamente despida e naturalmente ousada.

Jacob sentiu o crescente fogo se espalhar em seu interior, descendo livremente por seu corpo até se concentrar na elevação proeminente que a calça mal conseguia esconder.

– É disso que eu falo meu caro! – Jared comentou dando tapinhas nas costas do amigo. – Uma despedida de solteiro de verdade!

– Não. – Jacob o interrompeu de imediato, já imaginando onde ele queria chegar com o argumento.- Eu não vou fazer isso! – Acrescentou incrédulo, fazendo com que Jared bufasse insatisfeito.

– Desencana Jake! Você ainda não se casou, portanto é solteiro... Além do que, se pretende passar o resto da vida ao lado de Leah. – Disse com uma careta de desaprovação. – Precisa aproveitar a vida enquanto ainda há tempo!

– Não fale como se eu estivesse prestes a ir pra forca! – O repreendeu rapidamente. – Leah pode ser uma pessoa difícil às vezes...

– Às vezes? – Jared riu debochado. – Pare de pensar em Leah agora! É a sua despedida de solteiro, e nós estamos tentando fazer isso da melhor maneira possível pra você...

– Eu sei! – Jacob respirou fundo. – Mas despedida de solteiro nem sempre consiste em acabar na cama com outra!

– Oh sim, e pelo que eu me lembre, não citei nada sobre "acabar na cama com outra". – Jared rebateu com um enorme sorriso malicioso em seus lábios. - Foi você quem cogitou isso!

– Como se não conhecesse meu amigo o suficiente pra imaginar o que se passa por sua cabeça. – Jacob comentou debochado, começando a se irritar novamente. – Droga, Jared! Vai acabar comprometendo até mesmo o namoro de Quil desta forma, ou será que devo te lembrar que a garota é melhor amiga da Claire?

– Deus! Está falando igual ao seu pai! – Exclamou horrorizado. - Onde está o velho Jacob que não perdoava nem mesmo uma gatinha sequer?

– Eu cresci Jared! – O interrompeu de impaciente. – E você devia fazer o mesmo! – Completou com um meio sorriso irônico, lhe dando as costas e direcionando-se até onde os outros se encontravam.

– Não Jake... Você apenas vive em função do seu pai agora! – Resmungou baixinho, chacoalhando a cabeça em negativa.

Enquanto isso...

– Ah Quil pensei que ficaria comigo! – Claire reclamou emburrada batendo os pés no chão, como uma criancinha birrenta e digna de seus cinco anos de idade.

– Eu não posso ursinha! – Ele respondeu calmamente, acariciando o rosto da namorada. – O que seus pais pensariam disso?

– Sabe que meus pais não ligam, e além do mais, irei passar o final de semana no hotel com a Nessie! – Argumentou tentando convencê-lo a qualquer custo.

Quil suspirou cansado. Sabia que não tinha dinheiro suficiente para se hospedar no hotel, nem mesmo juntando seus fundos com as despesas dos amigos, mas ainda assim odiava negar algo a Claire.

– Tente entender amor, nós não viemos preparados para que possamos nos hospedar em um hotel como o Bel Air.

– Na verdade, é por minha conta! – Nessie, que até então ouvia a conversa dos pombinhos entediada, sugeriu de bom grado. Afinal, haveria melhor forma de encontrar novamente com seu Deus grego senão no seu próprio hotel?

"O Deus grego que na verdade insistia em ignorá-la por completo" acrescentou mentalmente com desanimo.

Entretanto, além dos magníficos olhos castanhos e a teimosia herdados da mãe, também havia herdado a beleza radiante e o orgulho do pai, o que certamente a refreava de continuar com o seu joguinho de sedução, que pela primeira vez não havia surtido com o efeito esperado.

– Nós não podemos aceitar, Nessie! Não seria justo...

– Quer mesmo que eu fique magoada com tal desfeita, Quil? – Perguntou sorrindo brilhantemente para o garoto. – Aceite como um presente de boas vindas! – Acrescentou-lhe com uma piscadela.

_x_

**POV Renesmee Cullen**

Ser uma Cullen tinha lá seus benefícios, tinha que confessar. Não era qualquer um que tinha o privilégio de ganhar entradas vip para as diversas boates de Los Angeles, ou então para os barzinhos mais badalados de West Hollywood, Venice Beach e Silver Lake. Mas como tudo tem seus prós, também tem seus contras, e isso vai se tornando chato à medida que você cresce e percebe que mesmo sendo maior de idade, não tem permissão para sair nas noitadas sem um supervisor particular e o motorista de plantão, instruídos para a levar de um lado para o outro apenas em lugares denominados como "confiáveis" por seus pais.

Digamos que como toda adolescente no auge da idade, eu gostava de ser livre e isso bastava para que todas essas regras chatas e banais não fossem seguidas por mim. Não era fácil despistar Edward Cullen e as milhares de câmeras espalhadas por minha casa, por isso eu gostava de optar por um lugar onde todos tinham a sua preciosa privacidade. O banheiro.

Ou a janela do mesmo, diga-se de passagem.

É claro que isso falhava na maioria das vezes, pois já havia um segurança ou então meu próprio pai esperando pelo lado de fora, devidamente preparado e ansioso por mim, sempre com o mesmo discurso na ponta da língua.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, onde pensa que vai? Eu já não lhe disse que você é uma moça de família, e que por isso deve se dar ao respeito? Como ficará a sua reputação se... Mas que roupas são essas, mocinha?"

Mocinha? Doce ilusão... Eu já havia crescido, e eles ainda não haviam enxergado! Talvez fosse apenas em meu ponto de vista, mas os pais sempre têm a mesma ingenuidade de acharem que seus doces proles continuarão virgens e intocáveis pelo resto da vida. "Não se engane papai". Eu pelo menos, há tempos já não conhecia literalmente o significado da palavra!

Contudo, isso não estava em questão agora. Esta noite seria diferente! Nada de supervisores particulares e motoristas de plantão, já que meus pais estavam fora em uma viagem a trabalho, deixando-me sobre os cuidados de Carlisle e Esme Cullen, meus queridos e amáveis avós.

Meu avô era dono de um dos grandes hotéis da cidade, situado em Santa Mônica, Beverly Hills. Localizava-se no centro de Los Angeles, um fator que contribuía consideravelmente para a movimentação extrema, e que também favorecia as minhas fugas com Claire sem que ninguém desse conta. E ali estava eu, sentada no capô de um carro velho, esperando profundamente que ninguém comentasse ou divulgasse a notícia da baixaria na boate, a qual eu estava envolvida por sinal.

Jacob Black nem sequer reparava na minha existência, enquanto seu amigo lançava olhares descarados em direção as minhas coxas e aos meus seios. Se não estivesse desanimada e entediada o suficiente para que minhas unhas se tornassem algo interessante, ele certamente não me escaparia, já que também era gato e não me desmerecia tanto como o amigo.

– E então? – Ouvi a voz rouca de Jacob soar a centímetros de distância de mim, acabando com minha linha de raciocínio. – Pra onde vamos agora, Quil?

– A Nessie sugeriu para ficarmos no Bel Air.

– O quê? – Jacob perguntou sobressaltado, praticamente engasgando com as palavras. – Tem noção do quanto é uma diária naquele hotel?

– É por minha conta! – Interrompi, atraindo seu olhar até mim.

As sobrancelhas grossas se franziram em claro sinal de confusão, enquanto a boca carnuda formava uma linha reta, deixando-o ainda mais sexy e tentadoramente lindo.

Céus! De onde surgiu esse garoto?

– Não. – discordou incrédulo. – Muito obrigado, mas nós não podemos aceitar uma coisa dessas. – Completou olhando de maneira reprovadora para Quil.

– Não há porque se preocupar. – Eu disse pulando do capô e parando bem a sua frente, olhando diretamente em seus olhos negros. – O hotel é dos meus avós, e tenho certeza que não se importarão em recebê-los lá. – Acrescentei lançando-lhes meu melhor sorriso.

Ele olhou rapidamente para Quil que deu de ombros, e voltou sua atenção até mim, soltando um longo suspiro derrotado.

– Bom... Então nós... Vamos aceitar. – Concordou relutante, recebendo um sorriso radiante de todos. – Mas que fiquei bem claro que acharemos um jeito de compensá-la, Nessie!

– Tenho certeza que sim! – Como se fosse possível, o sorriso em meu rosto se alargou ainda mais. – E eu sei exatamente como, querido. - pensei comigo mesma, mal podendo conter a euforia por dentro.

– Então acho que já podemos ir! – Quil comentou jogando as chaves do carro pra Jacob. – Você dirigi, e eu vou atrás com a minha ursinha! – Completou direcionando-se com Claire até o banco de trás.

Jared estava pronto para se sentar ao lado de Jacob na frente quando Quil o refreou.

– Deixa a Nessie ir na frente, Jared! – Olhei rapidamente para ele confusa, e logo percebi que Jacob fez o mesmo. - Você pode ir na frente Nessie? Assim vai guiando Jacob pelo caminho certo.

– Oh, claro! – Concordei prestativa. – Se importa? – Perguntei a Jacob amigavelmente.

– Não, claro que não! – Se apressou em falar depois de um longo minuto, balançando a cabeça em negativa como se quisesse acabar com seus pensamentos. E ah, como eu daria tudo para que pudesse ler sua mente naquele momento.

Sentei prontamente ao seu lado no carro, começando a guiá-lo por entre as ruas movimentas e praticamente intransitáveis. Contudo, era difícil me concentrar, quando meus olhos automaticamente se desviavam para seu braço trabalhado, a mão grande e morena fechando-se ao redor do câmbio abruptamente, e trocando a marcha sem qualquer cautela. Parecia impaciente pra chegar logo no hotel, mas isso pouco me importava. Meus pensamentos estavam longe, imaginando o quão bom aquele homem seria de cama.

Meus olhos continuaram com o trajeto, regredindo o caminho pelos braços fortes, o peito definido marcado deliciosamente pela camisa branca, as coxas grossas, e por fim a elevação exageradamente grande escondida por sua calça. Reprimi um gemido necessitado, sentindo minha calcinha se encharcar apenas com tais pensamentos pecaminosos, e então, a muito custo, voltei minha atenção para a movimentação nas ruas.

_x_

**P.O.V Jacob Black**

Apertei o volante abruptamente em baixo das minhas mãos, escorregadias pelo suor, e cravei os olhos na movimentação intensa das ruas sem conseguir me concentrar devidamente no caminho em que estava seguindo. Sentia o sangue correr efusivamente por minhas veias, e o calor aumentar por meu corpo apenas em sentir o perfume doce, e totalmente feminino que emanava da garota ao meu lado, e que parecia me atordoar como um verdadeiro golpe na cabeça.

Pisei violentamente na embreagem, trocando a marcha, e afundei os pés no acelerador, de modo que o carro rugisse como um animal selvagem, levando-me a colar as costas no banco. Eu estava com pressa. Era insano, como se meu corpo não obedecesse meus comandos, querendo agir por instinto.

– Vire à direita, Jacob! – A voz melodiosa, ainda soava por meus ouvidos e só servia para piorar ainda mais minha situação.

Eu não podia negar o quanto ela era linda, e irresistivelmente tentadora, mas isso não devia me impressionar tanto, visto que já havia conhecido mulheres incrivelmente mais bonitas, e com o mesmo efeito que ela parecia exercer sobre os homens. Mas, definitivamente, havia algo mais. Eu não sabia explicar ao certo o quê, só que a partir do momento em que meus olhos fixaram-se no seus castanhos achocolatados, que pareciam expressar uma ingenuidade fora do comum, minha sanidade pareceu ter se esvaído, dando lugar a um desejo incontrolável.

Balancei a cabeça discretamente querendo acabar com toda aquela merda de pensamento que me torturava de maneira incansável. Era loucura! Eu estava prestes a me casar, e não podia agir como o moleque imaturo e irresponsável de antigamente. Acima de tudo eu gostava de Leah, e se não gostasse, não teria proposto o tal casamento, o qual aliás, meu pai havia sugerido e estava demasiadamente orgulhoso.

– Continue reto, e vire a próxima à direita outra vez! – Assenti, notando que ela me olhava pelo trajeto todo, sem nem mesmo desviar o olhar um segundo sequer para qualquer outra direção.

Meus dedos batucavam o volante com impaciência, e eu resolvi olhar pelo retrovisor a fim de ver o que os três faziam no banco de trás. Jared estava abobado olhando a vista pelo vidro do carro, enquanto Quil e Claire estavam se agarrando indecentemente do lado.

Respirei fundo e voltei meus olhos de imediato para o trajeto, sentindo a boca secar e o calor crescente se concentrar ainda mais, bem abaixo das minhas calças. Mas que droga! Se concentra Jacob!

– Bom, estamos quase lá. – Ela anunciou se encostando totalmente no banco, e pela primeira vez endireitando sua cabeça na direção da rua. – Só falta um quarteirão..

– Continuamos reto então!? – Praticamente afirmei, me permitindo a olhar por um momento, e me arrependi imensamente por isso, assim que ela retribuiu o olhar, sorrindo de canto, e fazendo um movimento positivo com a cabeça.

O restante do percurso se passou da mesma forma de antes. Eu tentava me concentrar ignorando a presença da garota ao meu lado, contudo ao invés de demonstrar simpatia como devia ter feito desde quando botei os pés nessa cidade, ainda continuava calado, completamente consciente da minha indiferença e frieza.

Me amaldiçoei mentalmente no mesmo instante. Eu não podia continuar tratando-a desta forma! Não quando ela havia decidido nos ajudar de bom grado, oferecendo um dos melhores hotéis de Los Angeles para passarmos o final de semana.

– Chegamos! - Exclamou com empolgação, pulando pra fora do carro prontamente. Suspirei aliviado, e desci logo em seguida.

Forcei meus olhos a enxergarem o lugar com mais clareza na escuridão, e mal pude esconder o espanto pela vista maravilhosa do hotel na minha frente. Eu sabia que o Bel Air era gigantesco, sofisticado e disponibilizado somente para pessoas bem sucedidas financeiramente. Eu havia visto propagandas na televisão, jornais e nas mais diversas revistas. Mas agora, observando pessoalmente... Parecia assustadoramente maior!

_x_

Como se não bastasse tudo que tinha visto até agora, permaneci totalmente sem fala e incrédulo quando o elevador parou no último andar, e o corredor nos levou até uma porta única e imensa. Renesmee passou o cartão que segurava na trava, e abriu a porta com facilidade, entrando no cômodo e dando espaço para que entrássemos logo atrás de si.

Ao contrário do que eu pensava, não tinha um único quarto como de costume nos hotéis que já freqüentei. Era maior. Na verdade, era mais como um apartamento imenso que ocupava o andar todo.

– Pensei que era um hotel! – Jared comentou confuso, passando os olhos em cada da canto da sala. – Isso está parecendo mais uma casa! – Completou deslumbrado, como se lesse exatamente ao que eu pensava.

Renesmee sorriu divertida, e então se jogou no sofá de couro branco, me dando uma boa visão da polpa arredondada e avantaja de seu traseiro. Senti o corpo estremecer, e assim como Jared, deixei meus olhos estudarem a sala, a fim de aliviar um pouco a tensão entre minhas pernas.

O papel de parede era bege com alguns desenhos que eu não pude definir. Haviam dois sofás grandes, uma pequena mesinha no centro, e a televisão de LCD, também gigantesca como todo o resto, era fixada na parede por meio de um suporte. No meio do cômodo havia uma bancada com vários bancos ao redor, revelando uma cozinha logo atrás.

– Na verdade, é um hotel. – Nessie respondeu me acordando repentinamente do transe. – É só que meus avós resolveram me presentear com um tipo de suíte presidencial. – Brincou se acomodando no sofá para nos olhar. – Foi feito exatamente para ocasiões como esta, quando recebo amigos, visitas, ou então quando meus pais viajam e eu tenho que passar várias semanas aqui. Como é o último andar, meu avô Carlisle resolveu montar uma cozinha para que não houvesse necessidade de descermos até o térreo para comer, e a sala que imagino ser para uma recepção descente!

– Nossa, e que recepção! – Jared disse com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

– Então fiquem a vontade em escolher seus quartos!

Antes que eu me movesse, Jared foi o primeiro a sair em disparada pelo corredor, como uma verdadeira criança ansiosa para escolher o quarto da nova casa em que vai morar. Revirei os olhos, e o segui calado.

– Vem Quil! – Claire gritou arrastando o namorado pelas mãos, e ultrapassou Jared, correndo até o primeiro quarto. – Este é o nosso!

Gargalhei divertido com a careta desgostosa do meu amigo, e então esperei que ele escolhesse o dele. Eu realmente não me importava nenhum pouco com essas bobeiras.

– Eu fico com este! – Ele disse enquanto saia do terceiro quarto e me olhava com um olhar malicioso. – Tem uma cama de solteiro bem espaçosa, e por mais que eu prefire a king size do segundo quarto, vou ser um bom amigo e deixar ela pra você e pra amiga gostosa da Claire. – Acrescentou baixinho, me lançando um piscadela em seguida.

– O QUÊ? – Gritei tomado pelo pânico, passando por ele e adentrando no quarto. Procurei desesperadamente por outra cama de solteiro ou algum colchão, mas não havia mais nada. Absolutamente nada além daquela bendita cama. E o segundo quarto não era diferente.

– O que aconteceu? – Renesmee perguntou sobressaltada, aparecendo no final do corredor. – Algum problema?

Jared olhou cinicamente pra minha cara, e eu me apressei a falar educadamente.

– Não, está tudo perfeito! – Respondi tratando de colocar um meio sorriso nos lábios. – É só que eu precisava... Hun... De um colchão pra dormir, já que imagino que a cama de casal no segundo quarto é sua, não?

– Boiola! – Jared sussurrou baixinho, recebendo um olhar no mínimo mortal da minha parte.

– Oh, não por isso! – Ela disse vindo até nós. – Pode ficar com o segundo quarto, eu vou dormir na sala! Tem um sofá-cama lá e...

– Não. – A interrompi de imediato. – Eu durmo no sofá-cama!

– É óbvio que não. – Teimou rolando os olhos. – Você é visita Jacob, e eu já estou acostumada... Bem, eu sei me virar! – Completou sorrindo abertamente, fazendo com que duas covinhas surgissem em sua bochecha, ressaltando ainda mais o ar de ingenuidade contido em seu rosto.

– Eu insisto...

– Por que vocês não dividem a cama? – Jared se intrometeu. – Ela é grande, e eu não vejo nada demais nisso...

– Jared! – O repreendi irritado. – Não fica bem para a Renesmee. E se os seus avós descobrirem que nós dormimos na mesma cama? – Improvisei, lançando um olhar temeroso em sua direção, na esperança que ela me apoiasse.

– Ora Jacob, não se preocupe com isso! Meus avós me conhecem perfeitamente bem, e eu não vejo problemas em dividir a cama com você! – Ela começou a falar, trazendo todo meu desespero a tona novamente. Não era nela que eu não confiava, era simplesmente eu o problema. Eu não podia fazer isso com ela, comigo, e com a Leah. – Podemos colocar uma divisória na cama se preferir... Mas... Se não se sentir a vontade comigo, eu posso ficar na sala tranquilamente. – Concluiu fechando o sorriso e me olhando seriamente.

Jared estava morto!

– Eu não vejo problemas em dormir com você também, quero dizer. – Cocei a cabeça com um misto de nervosismo e fúria, vendo que Jared sorria divertido pelo canto do olho. Ele definitivamente estava morto! – Eu não vejo problemas em dividir a cama com você... Mas eu realmente acho que você não se sentiria bem comigo. Eu sou um pouco espaçoso, e eu ronco a noite!

– Tudo bem então. Eu já entendi, e vou dormir na sala. – Reprimi um suspiro aliviado, e assenti.

– Na verdade eu é que vou na sala. Você fica aqui no seu devido lugar!

Ela fechou a cara, passando por mim. E então logo voltou com um travesseiro e um edredom embaixo de cada braço.

– Não! – Protestou com um certo ressentimento na voz. – EU é que vou, e fim de papo! – Dito isso me deu as costas, e saiu em direção a sala. Me senti mal de imediato, sabendo perfeitamente que eu a havia magoado, porém era extremamente necessário.

- Você é um cretino sem coração! – Jared me acusou com falso espanto. – Magoou os sentimentos da garota Jacob! Se sem estar casado com Leah você já magoa as pessoas assim, imagina quando casar?

Me aproximei dele, com os punhos fechados e fervendo de raiva, de modo que ele recuasse alguns passos e levantasse as mãos para o alto.

– Ei, eu só estava brincando ok?

– É bom mesmo, porque se você não calar essa maldita boca, será um homem morto em um futuro bem próximo!

Jared gargalhou, balançando a cabeça em negativa e então me abraçou pelos ombros, levando-me em direção ao quarto.

– Olha só Jake, eu sei que já disse isso, mas... Essa é a sua despedida de solteiro cara, não terá outras oportunidades pra conhecer garotas novas e se divertir com os seus amigos como antigamente.

– Eu sei disso Jared, mas eu fiz a minha escolha e não pretendo voltar ao que era no passado!

Ele respirou fundo, baixando seu olhar por alguns instantes, para logo voltar a encarar-me com receio.

– Jake... Você realmente se culpa pela morte da sua mãe ainda,não? – Ele perguntou encabulado, olhando-me seriamente. - Tente entender...

– Entender o quê Jared? – Indaguei furioso, parando a poucos centímetros dele para que pudesse fitar seus olhos, demonstrando toda a amargura que sentia. – Talvez se eu não tivesse bebido a ponto de quase entrar em um coma alcoólico, ou então envolvido naquele racha idiota por uma rincha idiota, certamente a polícia não ligaria em casa e então meus pais não teriam sofrido aquele acidente, não vê? Eu era um irresponsável... - Acrescentei me afastando dele, enquanto deixava meu olhar perdido na janela. – Eu acabei com a vida da minha mãe, e graças a minha imaturidade, também coloquei meu pai em uma cadeira de rodas! Tem noção do quanto ele se sente inútil agora?

– Ah pare com isso Jacob! – Pediu agarrando-me pelos ombros. – Não foi sua culpa, e ninguém jamais te culpou por isso, a não ser você mesmo. Como iríamos adivinhar que outro carro perderia o controle e atingiria o carro de seus pais?

Sorri amargo, e afastei suas mãos de meus ombros.

– Eu não quero mais falar disso com você, ok? Não aqui. Não agora.

– Céus, como você é difícil, Jake! Eu sou seu amigo cara, e sei que você faz todas as vontades de seu pai como uma forma de tentar se aliviar da culpa. Mas e a sua vida? As suas vontades? Você está feliz com esse casamento? Não estou duvidando do seu amor por Leah, mas é o suficiente para que se case, ou é o suficiente somente porque seu pai sugeriu isso?

– Jared, por favor! – Pedi fazendo um sinal com a mão para que ele parasse. Era sempre a mesma discussão de como eu era infeliz e não aproveitava minha vida do jeito que eu queria. Eu estava tremendamente cansado disso.

Ele assentiu, ainda me olhando da mesma forma repreensiva.

– Por incrível que pareça eu me preocupo com você! E já que está aqui com a gente, tenta viver um pouco, cara... Faça as suas vontades, esqueça o mundo lá fora e curta isso aqui do seu modo, ao menos uma vez na vida. – Completou pesaroso, antes de me dar as costas e se retirar do quarto, me deixando completamente sozinho com meus pensamentos.

E por mais que eu protestasse, discutindo com meus amigos ou até mesmo com minha irmã sobre o assunto, eu sabia que eles estavam repletamente certos.


End file.
